Levin and Gizelle
by XenZin
Summary: When levy and gajeel go on a mission for makarov,gajeel forces levy to read the wrong script turning them into a male levy and a female gajeel...Levin and gizelle...nothing good can come from this RATED M FOR SAFETY...UP FOR ADOPTION...OR CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys...and gals! :D call me fear,turkey,or fear turkey :P now alucard will say discliamer and please...no flameing of any kind?**

**ALUCARD:fear dosnt own fairy tail or the characters just the predicament...or me but she wishes she does..if you know what i mean**

**FEAR:although that is true...-throws shoe at vampire man- KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR YOU GET NO PRESENT TONIGHT!**

**ALUCARD: dont wanna miss out on that**

* * *

Fairy Tail was having normal day...Gray and Natsu were arguing,and Erza was interfearing Lucy was running away from Leo (Loki) and his advance  
while happy teased them,Elfman was being a man while his sisters laughed at him,Ever was beating Bickslow and freed as they pushed her towards Elfman,and last but not east Jet and Droy were weeping about the non present levy and how she went on a mission with Gajeel and not the while makarov watched from the balcony above...he wore a thoughtful smile on his face.

Suddenly the door to the guild burst open, distracting the members from whatever it is they were walked two teens. A lanky young man of average height being tackled by a well built girl also average height.

The boy had medium lenghthed blue hair (very similar to a anticancer member of fairy tail) that was some what wavy with a headband that wrapped around his fore head,holding his bangs back. he wore a yellow V-neck shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. over it was a simple blue jean wore white shorts that stopped right over his knees. he wore black socks that stopped mid shin and entered into timberlands (the normal colored ones) on his hands were leather finger-less gloves that folded at the wrist,and his eyes were a beautiful hazel color  
"GET OFF!"  
he cried at the girl that came in with him he tried to reach her form on his back and throw her off but she had a major death grip.

"NO!"  
she howled and bit his shoulder forcing him to cry out in pain  
the girl on his back had long black hair that stopped at the small of her back. she had many piercings on her face clothes were dark and studded with iron like a certain memeber of the guild,and they looked a bit tattered. her ou fit consisted of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around her waist, tight whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. she also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over her right shoulder, attached to her tunic by a large stud.

Suddenly they both fell to the boy this took this as a chance to crawl away only to get dragged back to the girl,who sat on hers back and grabbed him by his hair."THIS IS FOR GIVING ME BOOBS!" she cried and banged his head into the boy cried out in pain"AND THIS IS FOR READING SOME ANCIENT ASS PIECE OF SHIT PAPER!" the girl then punched him in the back of the head  
"y-your the one that gave me the paper!...y-you idiot!"  
the girl growled and slammed his head into the ground multiple times!"SHUT IT SHRIMP! IVE HAD JUST ABOU ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART ASS AND NOW THAT YOUR A MAN I CAN BEAT YOUR SMART ASS SENSELESS!"

"DONT JUST STAND THERE SOMEONE STOP THEM!"  
Markorov shouted sundeny Erza and Gray were holding the girl off of the guy while he curled into a ball "I...hate...you."  
he sobbed.

Makorov frowned at the girl,then turned to the boy"Levy...how was the uhhh...mission?"

the boy peeked at him from between his fingers..."we were gender bent" he blunlty answered then sat up  
"what do you think!?"

"wait thats!...LEVY!?"  
Natsu butt one face palmed...well except jet and droy,who cried even harder

'th-that must mean...that she is..." Natsu trailed off only for happy to finish for him.  
'GAJEEL!" the blue cat cried while pointing a shaking claw at the "girl"

The "girl" growled.  
"now now children thats not whats important what is im-" makorov started only to get cut off by Gajeel.  
'NOT IMPORTANT!I HAVE BOOBSA AND IM SHORT AND BOOKWORM IS TALLER AND MUSCULAR THAN ME! THIS WORLD HAS GONE INSANE I MEA-"  
Makorove held up his hand to silence the "girl" "now as i was saying.." he started "what is important is that Gajeel and Levy came back safe and finished the mission they were given" every one nodded in agreement but gajeel growled and levy whimpered.  
'WELL DID YOU?"  
elfman blurted from the corner.  
Gajeel turned to the albino haired man "da fuc do you think im GAJEEL! i wouldnt come back if i didn finish!"  
makarove smiled  
"oh good may i have the scroll now?"  
levy pulled the scroll from her bag and handed it to the funsized elder  
"there you go master"Suddenly they both fell to the boy this took this as a chance to crawl away only to get dragged back to the girl,who sat on hers back and grabbed him by his hair."THIS IS FOR GIVING ME BOOBS!" she cried and banged his head into the boy cried out in pain"AND THIS IS FOR READING SOME ANCIENT ASS PIECE OF SHIT PAPER!" the girl then punched him in the back of the head  
"y-your the one that gave me the paper!...y-you idiot!"  
the girl growled and slammed his head into the ground multiple times!"SHUT IT SHRIMP! IVE HAD JUST ABOU ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART ASS AND NOW THAT YOUR A MAN I CAN BEAT YOUR SMART ASS SENSELESS!"

"DONT JUST STAND THERE SOMEONE STOP THEM!"  
Markorov shouted sundeny Erza and Gray were holding the girl off of the guy while he curled into a ball "I...hate...you."  
he sobbed.

Makorov frowned at the girl,then turned to the boy"Levy...how was the uhhh...mission?"

the boy peeked at him from between his fingers..."we were gender bent" he bluntly answered then sat up  
"what do you think!?"

"wait thats!...LEVY!?"  
Natsu butt one face palmed...well except jet and droy,who cried even harder

'th-that must mean...that she is..." Natsu trailed off only for happy to finish for him.  
'GAJEEL!" the blue cat cried while pointing a shaking claw at the "girl"

The "girl" growled.  
"now now children thats not whats important what is im-" makorov started only to get cut off by Gajeel.  
'NOT IMPORTANT!I HAVE BOOBSA AND IM SHORT AND BOOKWORM IS TALLER AND MUSCULAR THAN ME! THIS WORLD HAS GONE INSANE I MEA-"  
Makorove held up his hand to silence the "girl" "now as i was saying.." he started "what is important is that Gajeel and Levy came back safe and finished the mission they were given" every one nodded in agreement but gajeel growled and levy whimpered.  
'WELL DID YOU?"  
elfman blurted from the corner.  
Gajeel turned to the albino haired man "da fuck do you think im GAJEEL! i wouldn't come back if i didnt finish!"  
makarove smild  
"oh good may i have the scroll now?"  
levy pulled the scroll from her bag and handed it to the funsized elder  
"there you go master"

* * *

**e-e well that's that night guys oh and i already posted the second chappy...soooooo yeah alucard you may use the computer now**

**ALUCARD: yay!**

**ME:nothing explictic!**

**ALUCARD:yes mom-looks around- coast is clear...**

**SERAS: master! you forgot to say please review**

**ALUCARD!:im watching explict stuff police girl you do it**

**SERAS:ugh..please review..,aster im telling fear**

**ALUCARD:snitch**


	2. Peruvian puff pepper sandwitch

Makarov took the scroll from levy,and the newly turned boy nodded. With speed the small man unrolled the fairly aged paper and a wide smile crossed his face as he contents.  
"WONDERFUL!" He cheered doing a jig."well you ganna read the damned thing or not?!" Gajeel hissed loosing p patience

Makorov glared at the "girl",then cleared his throat"well gajeel if you havnt noticed i dont use script magic...but our beloved levy McGarden does" he repliied turnin to the blue haired teen

The "boy" sighed and pulled his red glasses from his jacket pocket,then grabbed at the paper"ill read this last script for the day last thing i meed is for gajeel to start wearing heels and carrying hand bags" levy grumbled,earning himself a smack to the back of the head

After rubbing his head levy glared at gajeel then squinted at the scroll "chto vy khotite ot menya...rossiya i kukly...uzhin." (random russian scentenses). After reading the words on the script levy folded the paper and tucked it into her back pocket...

"Mmf..ghoo joo lefuy!" Markorov said while shoveing a sub in jis mouth"...ah but master it didnt do anything..." he said nervously whole sweat dropping..."IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!"gajeel shouted his anger causing a dark aura to fill tje guild every one shoed away exept elfman"real men dont get scared by girls"gajeel turned to the snow haired man with blood shot eyes..."im...no GIRL!" the raven haired "girl" shouted while whacking the manly man in the head with her iron arm "Levy imma kill you!" She then shouted turning to his target.

"Now now gajeel...the scroll did do something..you know that sandwitch i was eating?" Every turned to the small man glares on thIer faces"YOU SENT THEM ON A MISSION FOR A SANDWItCH!?" Mirajane screamed while every one circled him

"THANKS TO YOU OLD MAN! I HAVE WATERMELONS ON MY CHEST!" Gajeel screeched lunging for the old man bit levy grabbed his arm before he could touch the old man"i got this gajeel" he said before lunging at the old man himself "THANKS TO YOU I HAVE MALE PARTS DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD IT IS TO PEE NOW!? AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT GAJEEL OS TRYING TO KILL ME AND! I HAVE A WIERD URGE TO LOOK AT EVERY GIRLS PANTIES THAT ARE IN THIS ROOM! THANKS TO YOU IM A TOTAL HORNY ASS TEENAGE BOY THAT IS AFRAID TO PISS BECAUSE THAT MEANS I WOUlD HAVE TO LOOK DOWN THERE!" Levy screamed while chasing the old man

"Levy this sandwitch was special though!" The old man cried "it had poruvian puff peppers!" (Total drake and josh :p)

* * *

**yet another chapter this one was posted from my phone...yeah on quotev you can post stuff from your phone only cool thing about it o3o ahhh yes review i want at least 10 reviews per each chapter i think nah how about 3? but anyways say bye bye alucard**

**ALUCARD: eh..bye?**


	3. THE MIXOLOGIST AND STUFF

**unf xD LOL I DIDNT THINK ID GET ANY REVIEWS O.O BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I WISH I HAD MORE NOW .3. AND SORRY FOR NOT MAKING THE STORY LONG ENOUGH ILL TRY TO DO SO NOW e-e and sorry for the caps you know im sorry for alot of things :P ive been busy i fricken love Meez e_e oh and speaking of meez if you have an account and would love to know my user just ask me the account name or just tell me your and ill look you up :D**

**ALUCARD:creep**

**ME: am not!**

**SERAS:i am sooo sorry you guys...guess im doing the disclaimer...fear dosnt own fairy tail the characters or me and master although she would love to... now read on**

**ME:p.s. im just typing as i go now i have lots of school so if there anything random i am once again sorry :(**

* * *

**TIME SKIP******_two weeks later~_

levy Mcgarden...or more preferably **LEVIN** McGarden walked through the rowdy guild of fairy tail.

He had gotten used to his becoming of a male being heck he could even piss regularly now...some girls from fairy tail despite the fact that they KNOW he was a girl before just cant fight the urge to WANT the guy i mean hey you cant really blame them can ya'?Ever since becoming a teenage boy levin had changed his name to seem more in his zone... he had gotten into hand combat too.. but some downs to the whole thing was...3 certain people in life...Jet and Droy...who seem to still "love" the kid and his biggest worry

Gajeel Redfox...or now as he so grudgingly agreed on Gizelle Redfox...

The girl wanted poor levin's head on a stake,burnt to a crisp,and marshmallow flavored, just so she could chew it up then spit it back despite her hatred for the boy her womanly hormones said to herself _"dayuuuum he fine" _Not only that,but she grew to love her watermelony chest,and every other part of her...body,using them as a leverage in combat agains perverted thugs and mages and other stuff...but thats another story we just might get into im not so sure yet o;

"unf!levin!?" the blue haired boy snapped out of his trance as he heard his name "did you not hear me?" it was mirajane

"wha'?" he replied.

Face planting,the older woman shook her head "I need you to do me a favor."

"sure mira...what is it exactly?" the boy asked giving the snow haired girl his attentnion

"well a stock of liquor just came in...and well its all the way across town down at the docks...and you dont seem to be busy at all..."the wom,an trailed off waiting for the boy to get the frowned at her she just called him time wasteing

"yeah sure whatever ill go" he mumbled walking towards the door.

"oh wait!" the snowy haired woman called from behind turned around a delicate blue eyebrow raised in a elegant arch"hmm?"

Mirajane gave a sigh"well...uh would you take gizelle with you?"

Levin felt like he was just with a salmon..considering at that right moment happy came along chasing Natsu with a big salmon raised above his head knocking the bluette upside his head in the process

"oh no no no! i absolutely will not!" he said backing away as fast as he could

mira gave hgim a pleading face"please!?" she started "she dosnt do anything but glare at every one in the guil or harass someone and when she is doing something its eating part of my bar!"

Levin face palmed"ugh fine!" he growled"but im not telling her that's your job" he then turned on his heals only to run into his worst night mare

"im already here" the girl said with a smirk that said 'ohhhh i will enjoy this'

"ugh,lets just go" levin said leaving the guild gizelle following in suit.

**OUT SIDE**

****Levin and Gizelle walked down the busy street of magnolia scowels on both of thier faces."you know i hate you right?" gizelle said looking up at the boy who just glared at the girl

"im not very fond of you either" he replied,and continued walking

after a good 3 minutes gizelle veered of towards the right "hey smart ass have you ever gotten drunk before?" she asked

Levin followed her with his eyes "no,what does that have to do with anything?"

the raven haired girl smiled "guess we're about to find out" and then she dissapered into a pub one that levin hadnt noticed before looking at the name 'Vodka king' "ohh fear turkey why me?" he asked out loud before following the rebellious teen inside

after making it inside the bar levin came face to face with a darkish area there wasnt much people there but you could tell it was a a moshpit by night time the black lights,the dancefloor the DJ stand,and last but not least the bar. and sitting at it was gizelle staring at the blue haired teen with the evilest smirk he had ever seen "WHAT ARE WE DOING IN HERE!?" he hissed as he sat down next to the girl

"well considering the fact that i asked you if you ever got drunk before and you said "no" then i walked into a bar and sat down here waiting for you..id say from the position of the moon and the suuun that we are...getting drunk"

levin sighed'well duh levin' he mentally scolded himself "we arent supposed to be here though" he tried"mirajane sent us to get the liquor and come back" he said pulling at the girl

"well she didnt say we couldnt stop for a drink on the way there" she countered back

"ugh!" levin cried "you're impossible!

just then the bartender came over

"may i help you?" he asked

gizelle frowned"well you are the bartender right?"

the man frowned"i prefer mixologist"_any one know where i got that from? XD_

"oh ho ho ho! levin you hear that the man prefers mixologist! well mixologist get your ass back there and mix me a Citrus Thaipiroshka...and get the idiot a uh...bombay sapphire i guess..."

levin frowned but remained quiet as the man walked of mumblig something about mixing the punk girls brains around...

as they waited for thier drinks gizelle and levin stared at each other hatred in eachothers eyes

"ive got your drinks" the mixologist said sliding them thier glasses each "thank you.." levin muttered sniffing the fluid and setting it down with disgust while gizelle downed her cocktail

"you're not ganna drink it?" she said wipeing her mouth with her arm

levin shook his head with disgust"ugh no" he said eyes ing the girl then glared

"i didnt waste my money on you so you could not drink the damn thing!" she hissed getting in his face "you drink the thing or not be able to drink anything else anymore"

levin gulped and picked up the alcoholic beverage sighing he sipped on it "its not that bad i guess"

"i know thats why i got it for ya so drink it" gizelle said ordering herself another drink

**2 hours later**

****More people filled the pub and gizelle and levin were still there drinking there lives away

"maaaaaan i think im 'hic' buzzeed 'hic'" levin said leaning on the girl next to him with a goofy smile on his face

"seeeeee?'hic' didnt i'hic' tell you it was good'hic'?" the girl said with a smile resembling her companion

the both giggled and a girl sat next to levin catching his attentnion

she had brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes that hade had bangs swooping over them in the left direction her clothes consisted of black shorty-shorts and a red tank top and finished with black tennis shoes

"hey there cutie" she said to levin who looked around wondering who she was talkiong to

"who meh?" he asked in disbelief

the girl giggled "uh yah" levin waved at her then turned back to gizelle only to be grabbed by the shoulder and spun around "the girl was in his face cleavage and all with a hand tucking her hair behind her ears "wanna dance?"

levins face dropped i mean litterally dropped

"pfft me? dance?" he then started laughing "i'm not very good at dancing and im drunk at the moment'hic'"

the girl frowned"pleeeeease?"

leven flinched but set his drink down and grabbed the girls hand "why da fuck not?"

gizelle glared at the two retreating forms "i cant believe he seriously got asked to dance...and he went" she growled at the was trying to dance along with the girl but was loosing his footing considering he was so tipsy and the girl was laughing at his failed attempt to dance.

shaking her head gizelle turned back to the bar "see your friend is occupied" the mixologist said while cleaning out a cup

she scoffed "that blu baboon isnt my friend" she said taking a swig of the baboons drink "just some guy i work with" the mixologist chuckled mhm sure" and then he went to the backroom

suddenly the door to the pub burst open and every one turned towards the door

"WHERE IS LEVIN AND GIZELLE!?" it was mira jane and she did not seem happy...one bit "ohhhh shit"

gizelle said

* * *

**OOOOOOHHH GIZELLE SEEMS JALLY IN DA BELLY AND LEVIN IS ONE MEAN LEAN DANCIN MACHINE O; AND IT DOSNT SEEM THAT MIRAJANE IS VERY HAPPY... BUT WE'LL SEEN WHEN WE TUNE BACK TO THIS FIC REVIEW OR NO NEW UPDATES :) sorry if its not as funny as last time but im trying to get to the serious moods here you know what i mean? but i did make the chapter longer than the others o3o**

**Me: alucard say bye bye **

**ALUCARD:bye bye police girl do the rest**

**SERAS:sigh bye guys review and tell fear what you think and she wants honesty dont be afraid to tell her what you thinkl but do it kindly :)**


	4. CANCELLATION

**HONESTLY GUYS I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING IN LIFE BUT I DID START A NEW ONE SO IM EITHER GANNA CANCELL THIS OR PUT IT UP FOR LIKE ADOPTION OR SOME SHIT...I WOULD LOVE TOP SEE YOU GUYS WRITE THIS FOR ME BUT GIVE ME LIKE NO CREDIT Xd **

**WELL FEAR IS OUT...BUT CHECK OUT MY STORY BETTER THAN PERFECT...PLEASE?**


End file.
